The present invention relates to the fabrication of FinFET semiconductor devices and, more particularly, relates to the formation of a nitride capping layer over the local trench isolation which limits local trench isolation recessing during processing and limits outdiffusion from the fins in NFET devices.
FinFET devices and FinFET structures are nonplanar devices and structures typically built on a bulk semiconductor substrate or a semiconductor on insulator (SOI) substrate. The FinFET devices are field effect transistors (FETs) which may comprise a vertical semiconductor fin, rather than a planar semiconductor surface, having a single, double or triple gate wrapped around the fin. In an effort to provide for continued scaling of semiconductor structures to continuously smaller dimensions while maintaining or enhancing semiconductor device performance, the design and fabrication of semiconductor fin devices and semiconductor fin structures has evolved within the semiconductor fabrication art.